


This Time The Rider's A Twink

by DexterPow2



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexterPow2/pseuds/DexterPow2
Summary: Waver summons Astolfo for the Holy Grail War, and proceeds to get really pent up for our favorite pink Rider. Astolfo is more than happy to help out, because he’s Astolfo.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Waver Velvet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	This Time The Rider's A Twink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/gifts), [fearboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearboss/gifts).



> Back at it again with the Astolfo rarepairs. Well, actually, I think there's official art in an anthology for a Waver/Astolfo Master-Servant pair, so this isn't actually all that out there. And if you're asking "Hey, did you flirt with a Waver on your Astolfo account on Twitter dot com and then decide to write this?": the answer is yes. The answer has been consistently yes.
> 
> Anyway, author notes: Waver gets rough with Astolfo but it's consensual. I am never going to write a noncon smut fic. In fact, I had initially written this as having a rougher atmosphere but an adjustment made it softer. I just can't seem to get away from writing some level of fluffy affection during sex. Lastly, I wrote Waver as being inexperienced. My knowledge of Waver is like 99% Fate/Zero based, so maybe he has canonical sex with Melvin. Who knows! I don't. Dub's coming out soon for Case Files, though, so I'm sure I'll find out.
> 
> Oh, and I'm gifting this to fearboss for aiding and abetting me and to ninata to affectionately bully them. Do people gift for that reason? Iunno.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Another worldline, another change, another fleeting fancy that might have been, could have been… 

Instead of summoning the King of Conquerors, Waver had instead summoned the pink paladin of Charlemagne. At first he thought Astolfo was annoying, but Waver found a great deal of things annoying. Astolfo was a handful, but in time he showed himself to be kind and he treated Waver as an equal rather than just someone to be used. It was enough to cool down Waver’s moodiness, for a bit at least.

There was something familiar to how Astolfo carried himself though. Most of the other Servants casted him aside as a weak Servant not worth their time, but Astolfo didn’t let them own that thought. He happily declared himself as the weakest Servant but he didn’t act like it. He held himself up like he could stand easily among the other ancient heroes and he meant it. There was no inferiority complex there. It was just honesty, an understanding of who he was and what he stood for. It was admirable. Maybe even inspiring. Astolfo didn’t seem like someone who could even be admired, but Waver found himself doing just that.

“We can do it, Master!” Astolfo said on that first day. “Just put your faith in me and I’ll put my faith in you!” That wasn’t the sort of thing Waver heard often. It was… nice.

Astolfo was far too cute though. In fact, it didn't make sense. The Astolfo from legend was known as handsome; not a guy in a skirt with a charming smile and a perky butt that he stuck out as if trying to get Waver's attention.

"Sometimes a story is wrong!" Astolfo had said. "And hey! Would you really want me to be any less cute? I'm cute, right? I'm way too cute for my own good!"

Yeah… Waver didn't like admitting it, but Astolfo was way too cute, and Waver kept having thoughts that were far too intrusive too. Pressing his own mouth to Astolfo's kissable lips, grabbing hold of Astolfo's waist as his fingers dug into soft skin… Pinning Astolfo down on his mattress as he fucked his brains out.

Egh… What a mess. Why couldn't he have summoned a Servant that was less fuckable? Waver had a war to win, and he couldn't be thinking about his Servant's plush, grabbable ass when he had to worry about how they were going to defeat the other Servants and Masters in this war.

“Master…” Astolfo had begun to say as they had a lull in their strategy meeting. “You seem kinda… sexually frustrated.”

Waver lifted his face from where it was planted in his hands after trying to figure out how Astolfo could possibly defeat any of the Servants from the Three Families. “What!? No I’m not!”

Astolfo was already chuckling to himself, smug in the knowledge that he knew he was right. The two of them were around a low table in Waver’s room, which was covered in sweets, glasses of juice and paper filled with notes. “Yeah, you totally are! Your skin’s all flushed and you keep hiding your face and you keep looking around all shifty like.” 

Astolfo took a bite out of a gingersnap, messy crumbs gently falling down to the exposed skin of his thighs between his stockings and his skirt. Waver… really wanted to touch that thigh… but he definitely wasn’t sexually frustrated! “I’m fine, Rider! I’m fine.” If he just didn’t let Astolfo know he was checking him out, then he wasn’t frustrated. That’s how that worked. Waver took a breath in. That’s how it worked…

Astolfo very slowly pulled up the fabric of his skirt, exposing more of his very supple thighs. Waver’s gaze slowly traced up Astolfo’s body as Astolfo’s hand lifted up a bit of his shirt to reveal the soft flesh of his stomach. Their eyes met. “Like what you see? Ehehe.”

Waver pounced him in an instant, pinning Astolfo to the floor. “You…! What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Wow,” Astolfo said as a blush crept onto his cheeks. “You really were frustrated!" With a blink, Astolfo added, "And you're poking me in the thigh!" Sure enough, Waver looked down to where his erection was pressing against his pants, right against Astolfo's… soft… thighs...

The gears in Waver's head started to turn. The Mackenzies were probably asleep now… Astolfo was lying beneath him… He swallowed hard and hauled Astolfo to his knees. "You want this, right?"

“Yeah! I don’t tease without understanding what might happen, Master~” He looked eager, but he pursed his lips in worried thought. “Do you want it? Having first time jitters?”

“What? No. Yes?” His head was a mess of thoughts. “You’re my Servant. I shouldn’t be having sex with my Servant!” Sure, he was hormonal! He wanted sex! This was weird, though, right? No one else had ever or would ever have sex with their Servant. Right? … Right?

Astolfo rocked his head from side to side. His face looked so kind and understanding despite the goofiness. “Is it just because I’m your Servant? I don’t think being a Servant means much when we’re a team. But! If you’re just uncomfortable we don’t have to, of course.”

Waver stood there awkwardly, his hands on Astolfo’s shoulders. He didn’t think Astolfo would make fun of him either way, neither would he be angry with his inexperience. “No… I want it.” Astolfo was nice. Astolfo wouldn’t make him feel bad. “I want you, Rider.”

“Okay,” Astolfo said calmly, rubbing his hand reassuringly on Waver’s hip. “Take off your belt, okay? I’ll do something for you first.”

“All right… Okay…” Waver took in a deep breath and took his hands off Astolfo’s shoulders, fumbling at his belt. He undid it a little too fast, his erection flopping out and smacking Astolfo in the face.

His cock hit Astolfo in the nose where it rested gently. He could feel Astolfo's hot breath roll over his length. "Sorry..." Waver offered as Astolfo just laughed, rubbing the softness of his lips against the underside of Waver's shaft.

With an agonizingly slow pace, Astolfo ran his tongue up the length of Waver's cock, the softness driving him mad. It was hell. It was too slow. Yet Astolfo just giggled with his sultry, pink-purple eyes and pressed a wet kiss against the head. "You're too easy to tease, Master. If you want more, you're gonna have to take it~"

Waver already had his hands back on Astolfo's shoulders, but he lost them in the wild mane of Astolfo's hair when the paladin leaned in to take his member into his mouth. He guided Waver's soaked tip in with his tongue, sliding in against that soft muscle until Astolfo's lips took the rest and tightly sealed around the first few inches of Waver's painfully eager cock.

There was only one real thought in Waver's head besides how good he was feeling. Why was his Servant so good at sucking dick? It was such a vulgar way to put it, but what other way was there? Astolfo hungrily worked down his shaft, licking and bathing the sensitive underside with his tongue as the rest enjoyed the tight seal of his plump lips. Waver hissed and moaned as he guided Astolfo's head along his dick. 

He had wanted Astolfo to do this the whole time, and now here Astolfo was, happily slurping his cock as greedy little moans mixed with the wet sounds of the paladin's lips pushing down on his length until it was tightly sealed in his warm throat. Astolfo didn't even bat an eye. It wasn't that Waver was that small. Astolfo was just that experienced.

"Fuck…" Waver mumbled as Astolfo pulled back until he was just giving the cock a cute little kiss on the tip.

Why was Astolfo even that experienced? The Grail didn't give Servants extensive knowledge about sex, or giving blowjobs. Astolfo… must have just had an immense amount of sex back then. The paladin gave him a little wink as if to confirm it. "Feels good, right?"

Waver bunched up Astolfo's hair in his fingers and pulled him back down onto his dick. Astolfo let out a surprised little gasp right before he melted into it, moaning gently as his nose was ground into Waver’s pelvis. Waver could feel Astolfo's throat vibrate with each moan, his lips curling into a smile right around the base of his cock as he sucked diligently at the shaft in front of him. "Rider, you damn perverted Servant..." Astolfo laughed around his length.

Pulling his hips back, Waver pushed the paladin between his legs, thrusting straight down into the tight tunnel of Astolfo’s slick throat. Astolfo gagged happily. He didn’t care that Waver was using his sloppy, wet mouth as an onahole. He wanted it and he loved it, moaning as Waver pulled his face up to meet messy thrusts between his lips.

The mage wasn’t quite as vocal as Astolfo was, hissing and grunting quietly as he continued to fuck Astolfo’s face. With a gentle pat, Astolfo rubbed his soft hands up and down Waver’s thighs. Waver did not understand at all. “What? Do you want me to finish in your mouth?” His face was suddenly a flushed mess as he heard the words that came out of his own mouth. “I’m already- Oh God...” He pushed back into Astolfo’s tight embrace, accidentally tripping into his orgasm as he came down Astolfo’s throat, twitching and gasping as Astolfo took it all down without the slightest complaint.

When Waver was finally done, he pulled his flaccid cock out from Astolfo’s lips, panting as Astolfo gently gasped for air. Waver was a bit lightheaded, but he had one thought. “How are you not out of breath?” It wasn’t a great thought.

“Oh, you know.” Astolfo carefully scooped up a stray strand of Waver’s cum that was hanging off his chin and set it back into his mouth where he surely thought it belonged. He swallowed happily. “I like to make people feel good, so making a dick feel good only makes sense to learn!” His face was all messy with his saliva, his hair all out of place, but he gave another cute kiss to the tip of Waver’s cock.

Waver really wished he knew magecraft that skipped right past the male refractory period.

Astolfo’s erection was very clearly pushing up the hem of his skirt and Astolfo lifted up the fabric a tiny bit to expose his own length, purposely twitching up and down as Astolfo clenched his muscles. “Now… How about you make me feel good too, hm~?”

“Right… Right.” Waver was a bit embarrassed- no, he was extremely embarrassed. He had gotten way too horny for his Servant. In a Holy Grail War. In a foreign country where he couldn’t even speak the language. And now his Servant was asking him to touch him. That was insane! … But he really wanted to plow Astolfo.

Just go to town on Astolfo’s ass.

Waver swallowed dryly. “Rider… Get on your hands and knees. On the bed.”

“Oh! Feeling a little greedy now? I don’t mind~” Astolfo jumped up, pulling off his panties and casting them aside as he dragged Waver over to the bed with him. Just as Waver asked, Astolfo set himself on his hands and his knees, presenting his rear for him.

Without even thinking, Waver's hand dug into the soft, plush flesh of Astolfo's ass. None of his fantasies were comparable to the real thing… Astolfo really was just soft all over, and he was completely fine with Waver fucking him. Oh... Waver was already drooling with how horny he was again.

Kicking off his pants, Waver crawled up behind Astolfo and grabbed at his hips, sliding his cock right up between the pliant cheeks of Astolfo's ass. Right as he grabbed his length in his hand and tried to push up against Astolfo's ring, Astolfo was already protesting.

"Hey, hold on there! That's no way to do that!"

"Huh? What?" Waver was blushing madly again, but not with sexual embarrassment. He really didn't know what he was doing. "I've never had-" He stopped short of saying it. "I don't know what I'm doing!"

Astolfo had his head in the sheets, looking up at Waver behind him. "Well, it's not ideal… but your dick's covered in my spit…" The wheels slowly turned in Astolfo's irrational head. "Just like, spit in my butt and work it in a little with your fingers, okay?"

Waver nervously did as Astolfo asked, collecting as much of his own saliva as he could onto his fingers and then gently pressed them against Astolfo's ass. It was a bit looser than he expected, but that just made sense for the experienced Astolfo. Slowly, his fingers sunk in and he wiggled them around, feeling out the tight walls inside Astolfo that he would be feeling shortly with his shaft. "This is what this feels like, huh…"

Astolfo sighed nicely and then laughed. "Pfft. That's cute, Master. You really don't have a lot of experience, huh?"

"Shut up…" Waver, with a lot of willpower, didn't yell at Astolfo. "Do you think that’s enough?"

"Yeah! If you start slow, you can be as rough as you want, okay~?" He graciously rubbed up against Waver's member, teasing him for as long as he didn't just go for it. "I'm waiting…~"

There was nothing to lose. Astolfo went still as Waver’s hand grabbed onto his side, soft and smooth against his palm. He was nervous still, but he kept going, pushing into Astolfo’s ass slowly. It was so tight, already squeezing around the head of his cock, giving way until his hips pressed against Astolfo’s rear. “Oh…” he groaned, laying his forehead on Astolfo’s back.

Astolfo grumbled in his own satisfied way. “Yeah, that’s good…” His hips gently pulled back, grinding up on Waver’s cock. “Don’t be shy.”

He didn’t want to. Astolfo felt good to just be _inside_. If he moved, he might climax right then and there. The paladin continued to squeeze around him, but that wasn’t enough to make Waver do more than grumble into the small of Astolfo’s back. “You’re too much, Rider…” Still, he pulled back and pushed in as slowly as he could.

Astolfo gasped softly. “Oh… Right there.” He was grasping the sheets between his fingers and his teeth, surely smiling happily beneath him. Waver tried it again, pushing the head of his cock right where Astolfo seemed to like it. Again, Astolfo’s legs quivered, shaking and gasping as his knuckles tightened their grasp on the sheets.

Waver slammed down hard, pinning Astolfo to the bed with a firm thrust. He was rewarded with Astolfo tightening around his cock, gasping and moaning as he hammered into Astolfo’s ass. That thought came back to his head, filling him with a perverse exasperation. Why was Astolfo so fuckable? His body easily gave way as Waver’s hands gripped roughly at his waist, using him as nothing but an outlet for his sexual frustration. Fine! He was frustrated, but Astolfo wanted it.

Astolfo eagerly accepted each thrust, breathing out muffled moans as Waver pushed his head into the sheets. He couldn’t help but scold his Servant. “You really are perverted. Were you thinking of getting your Master to fuck you the whole time?”

“Yes…!” he breathed out. “I wanted you to do this the whole time…” Astolfo looked back at him, eyes overflowing with lust. He really was just a relentlessly horny Servant, happily taking the pounding thrusts Waver gave him, messily grasping and panting. “I love sex...”

“Then just…” He stuttered, struggling to hold on as his head spun. “Take it…” Astolfo was gripping so tightly around his shaft. He was so warm, squeezing so much. “You sex-crazed...” Astolfo shook under him, moaning out as he climaxed beneath him. “Servant...!” Waver came, filling the vice tight insides of Astolfo’s ass with his cum, groaning and grunting into the paladin’s skin.

As soon as he realized he had just came inside his Servant a second time in one night, a blush spread over Waver’s features. He made to pull out, but Astolfo took hold of his wrist. “W-wait… Just stay like that…”

Waver didn’t really know what to say. This was incredibly embarrassing, but maybe he should do what Astolfo wanted to be nice. “Like… this? This is… kind of awkward.”

Astolfo brought Waver’s hand to his stomach and gently rolled both of them over to the side. “I haven’t felt someone go soft inside me in awhile… I kinda like that…”

Waver _really_ didn’t know what to say now. He just… buried his face in Astolfo’s hair, wrapping his arms around Astolfo’s sticky midsection as he tried to hide that massive blush. Astolfo was really warm. It felt nice. He didn’t want to think about how he was going to be Astolfo’s Master in the morning. Maybe he could just… cuddle with Astolfo for a bit… and not think about it.

“Hey, Master? Wanna kiss?”

“W-what!?”

“Ehehe… You’re too easy to tease.”

God. What a mess. But, uhm… Maybe it would be nice to kiss Astolfo. Just a little bit.

He leaned up over Astolfo’s shoulder and Astolfo giggled for a brief moment before tenderly taking the mage’s lips in his. The paladin was just as kissable as he thought he would be and Astolfo lingered against him for but a moment before pulling away. Waver’s cheeks were hot and Astolfo’s smile was infectious.

Waver might just get addicted to this.


End file.
